A lovers gift
by Misaki Viola
Summary: After the fall of Orphan, Lightning just wanted to settle down back on Cocoon and have a peaceful life. But little did she know that someone gave her a precious gift, the gift of life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Here's a new one-shot that I've had in my head awhile. I wanted to write something different from my other stories and thought I'd have ago at writing a Flight fiction. The way I've gone about this, is if Lightning didn't disappear at the end of ff13 and had been given a special gift by Fang. I hope that you enjoy this story as I had fun writing it.

I don't make any profit from this at all so don't sue._ Italic _in this story is looking back into the past.

Warnings

This fan-fiction contains love between two female characters from final fantasy 13. If this offends you in anyway, please leave this story.

**A lovers gift**

"So let me get this straight." Serah said as she turned round to face her sister lightning holding a pregnancy test. "You say that this belongs to you, but you have no idea how it turned out positive. There might be something you're a bit confused about."

Lightning sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "I know how you get pregnant Serah, but i'm going to say this just once, I did not sleep with a man, OK?"

"But that would be the only way this would happen." The younger Farron questioned as she sat down on the sofa with her sister, putting her arm across her shoulders. "I don't have any other explanation about how this could have happened." She watched as Lightning lay her hand on her abdomen.

Snow walked back from the kitchen with three cups of tea. "hey sis, don't you reckon this could be something to do with our L'cie powers. I mean, anything was possible when we had them, right?" Dropping her hand from her face, Lightning looked over at the blonde man "That's what I was thinking, and i'm not your sister." Allowing the tea to calm her, she sat back and rested her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes.

Serah had an idea that lighting preferred the fairer sex and this conversation had confirmed it, but that still didn't answer the 'growing' problem of who got lightning pregnant. "OK, but it still begs the question, who were you seeing Claire?"

Another sigh escaped the older Farron's lips. Setting her cup down on the table, getting up and leaving the room she replied "I don't want to talk about this now. I need some sleep." She made her way up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't think we should push her any more until she's ready to talk." Snow had said after watching the defeated look spread across his finance's face and grabbing their belongings. "Lets just call it a night and let light cool off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Serah turned to Snow with a weak smile, which he returned. "I know Claire, once she puts her walls up, there's no way trying to get through to her. I'll call her tomorrow and find out how she is." Closing and locking the door behind them, they left hand in hand.

Lightning watched them leave from her bedroom window with a sad smile. She knew her sister was just trying to help. Serah had found the person she wanted to spend her life with, but what about herself. The one she wanted was in crystal stasis, but for how long nobody knew. It could be days, weeks, months, years even. Would she ever know of the child they created ever existed. Would their child inherit the same features as her. Dark unruly hair, intense green eyes, that cocky smirk.

The pinkette knew who the other parent of her child was and couldn't help but smile when she thought about her. Fang. Lightning had fallen for the huntress from the first moment she saw her.

Yes, fang had her moments, but that was part of her natural charm. The older Farron still had the smile on her face as she slipped into bed and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to overtake her. That night her mind replayed the happiest night she shared with the huntress.

* * *

_They had managed to defeat Dahaka at the top of Teajin's tower. Now they were travelling towards Oerba whilst Fang and Vanille retold stories of what the place was like as they were growing up. After dispatching the few Cei'th that took up residence around the derelict buildings, it was decided that they would rest in there until their strength was back up._

_As day turned to night, Lightning looked out over the area keeping watch. With her soldier training, she knew that someone had to keep look out just in case there was an enemy lurking in the shadows. She heard slow footsteps behind her and shut her eyes, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. As soon as the steps grew close enough behind her, she swung her fist out, only to have her arm grabbed by her assailant. _

"_Whoa, cool it sunshine, no ones tryin' ta kill ya." The other person said with a chuckle. With a huff, Lightning pulled her arm out of the Pulsian's grasp. "Dammit Fang. What the hell do you think you're playing at, sneaking up on people in the dark?"_

"_Aww, come on Light, just a harmless bit of fun. Some ones gotta keep you on your toes." Fang sat down next to the pinkette looking up at Cocoon. She knew that something was bothering Lightning but didn't want to push, so she sat there in silence waiting for the other woman to start talking. Only when the silence became unbearable did the brunette turn to the woman sat next to her. Only then did she notice the sadness in her eyes._

_It broke her heart seeing the frustration on Lightning's face. The way she looked like she had the whole world on her shoulders. There were many times that Fang had woken up in the middle of the night and heard Lightning quietly crying into the darkness. When that happened she just wanted to embrace the shorter woman, to let her know she wasn't alone and she was there for her._

_Standing up the brunette offered her hand to the pinkette. Lightning looked from Fang to the offered hand and grasped it, then felt herself pulled into a strong embrace. The taller woman felt the pinkette stiffen, then relax in her arms._

"_Come on, we've all had a tough day. Some sleep will do ya good." Fang said, leading Lightning towards the Oerban homes. The pinkette couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She was mesmerised by the way the moonlight reflected off her tan skin and unruly hair, making Fang look other-worldly. Many times, Lightning had caught herself staring at the Pulsian. Thinking what would her tanned skin feel like under her fingertips, what it would be like to kiss her lips, if she could strip her sari off and-. Lightning shook her head of those thoughts as they made it back to their temporary accommodation. _

_'I will not give into my baser urges.' The pinkette kept repeating to herself as they started settling down for the night. Not even a couple of hours later, the sexual dreams between her and a certain Pulsian rudely awakened the over tired pinkette, causing her to feel the deep set frustration across her skin. That was the final straw. Glancing over to the other occupant to make sure that she was still asleep, Lightning let her right hand slide into her underwear. Her eyes closed as her hand met her own wetness and a low gasp escaped from her lips as fingertips teased aroused flesh. In the pinkette's mind, she imagined that it was the brunette doing this to her, working her up towards the ultimate release._

_So caught up in the moment, Lightning didn't see Fang watching her. Didn't notice the brunette coming close to her bed. Feeling the bed dip made the shorter woman gasp in surprise, pulling her hand out of the waste band of her underwear and tried to think up a way to lie about what she had been up to, only to be silenced with a finger to her lips._

_Blue eyes met emerald, a silent communication passed between the two women. Fang's finger was lifted only to be replaced by her lips seconds later. The shorter woman now saw a side of the taller woman that no one got to see, she felt it in the way her clothes were slowly removed, the way her body was appreciated by Fang, like being treated as something so delicate, that any touch would break her._

_Finally both stripped down so there were no clothes in the way, Lightning had moved her hands into the unruly locks whilst Fang placed fluttering kisses down her throat and settled between her thighs. Goosebumps erupted over aroused flesh as Fang thrust her hips into Lightning's, causing gasps and moans to fall from both women's lips due to the friction over each of their sensitive bundle of nerves. They moved against one another, hurtling towards the edge of oblivion, the only thing on their minds being that they were showing the ultimate expression of love between two people._

_With one final thrust from Fang's hips, Lightning's back arched and a cry erupted from her throat, her nerve endings alive with pleasure. As the pinkette came to, she noticed the brunette propped up with her left arm and a smug grin. "Welcome back to Oerba." The brunette asked with a chuckle. Lightning playfully rolled her eyes at the other woman and pulled the blanket over the both of them. "What ever Fang." She said rolling onto her side whilst trying to stifle a yawn._

"_I don't know what this means for us." She knew her vulnerability could be sensed in those words, but the pinkette knew she'd bared her soul to the taller woman already through their intimacy, all of her fears disappeared. The brunette slid her arm round her waist and pulled her close placing a kiss on her shoulder. "It can be anything you want it to be." she replied as sleep over took them._

It was still dark when two figures walked under the street light, casting its dull glow upon them. "Its good to finally get out of Cocoons pillar, huh Fang?" The shorter woman asked turning round and facing the brunette. "Yea, I guess Vanille." Fang replied with a sigh, her hand coming up to rub her forehead. Vanille knew exactly who was on the huntresses mind. Only one person could make the brunette feel this much worry about seeing them again. "Hey, come on. Lightning will be happy your back. And from that dream you had whilst we were in stasis, there has to be some truth to it."

Fang smiled at her dream. She saw her and Lighting looking down at their newborn daughter. Happy tears forming in both their eyes at the life they had both created. They knew that they would protect this little girl with their lives and not allow anyone or anything to harm her.

"There's the Fang I know, now lets get you back to your girl." Vanille spun round and started to run off down the street. With a laugh at her shorter friend, Fang looked at the sun rising over the horizon. 'I hope your ready to see me again sunshine, 'cause I'm never gonna leave you again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Well, I considered the reviews you guys sent, and I decided to go with it and make this story multi-chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but work is busy, life gets in the way and writers block is one of the most annoying things. I'll try and update as often as I can. So without further ado, here's the second chapter for you.

**chapter 2**

There were a lot of things that Lightning Farron could deal with. Snow's stupidity and playing the 'big hero', the long stressful days at her job, even a behemoth attack. But morning sickness, that was the one thing that made the pinkette a nightmare to be around.

'Damn you Fang, this is all your fault.' she cursed as the dry heaving continued. 'If we hadn't given into our passion, I wouldn't be going through this right now.' But even as she thought this, she couldn't help but be grateful to the brunette for giving her a chance at motherhood.

Finally as the nausea passed, the pinkette got up and switched on the shower. As the water heated up, she stripped out of her clothes looking at her stomach in the mirror. She knew at nine weeks it was still early for any visible signs, but the firmness could be felt when she placed her hand there, she wouldn't be able to keep it secret for long.

General Amodar would need to know, the sooner the better. He knew the Farron sisters lost their parents when they were younger, the fact Lightning had to be strong for her sisters sake, but they were struggling to make ends meet. He offered Lightning a place in guardian corps as he could see the determination to make a better life for sister and herself. The pinkette proved herself by rising through the ranks, becoming a lieutenant. Lightning treated the other soldiers with respect, which they returned in kind, which made them one of the most respected group on Cocoon.

Stepping into the shower she felt the stress leave her tense muscles. It was the weekend, the call could wait.

Dressed in a white t-shirt and loose fitting jeans, she noticed a missed call from Serah. 'I'll deal with that later.' she thought with a sigh. A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. 'Can this day get any better?'

As soon as she opened the door, she caught sight of a sudden flash of red hair and she was nearly knocked off her feet as the other persons arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Whoa, steady there Vanille. You can't just jump people like that. You could hurt 'em." That Voice. The one that embedded itself in the deepest parts of Lightnings memory. 'Shit.'

Fang appeared in the door frame, unable to pull her gaze away from Lightning. Green eyes met blue, each woman lost in their own world. A sudden squeal was heard as Fang was pulled into a hug by Serah. Whilst Lightning watched on at the scene before her, she disentangled herself from Vanille and stormed off into the kitchen, much to everyone's surprise.

Serah looked on with worry on her face, releasing Fang from her hug. "What happened? I thought that she'd be happy to see you guys again." " I don't know." Vanille answered with a sigh. The brunette started to make her way through the house "I'll go talk to her." The younger Farron tried to reason with the taller woman "Are you sure that's wise? I know Claire an-" "It'll be fine, don't worry 'bout it." Fang said as she left for the kitchen. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Serah thought as she watched the huntress go. "So Vanille, how long have you guys been out of crystal stasis?" she asked as they made their way into the house.

"Sunshine, you in here?" she called out into the room, spotting Lightning with her back to her she made a move towards the pinkette. "Come on, turn 'round. I thought you'd be happy to-" It took the older woman a few seconds to register why she was on the floor. The pain in her jaw was evidence of a punch, she raised her hand to her jaw. "What the hell did ya do that for?" "Don't you dare come into my house and just think everything's OK." The older Farron was pissed. Very pissed. "What gives you the right to come back like nothings happened." "Don't you think I know that," The brunette stated as she got up off of the floor. "At least I came back, did you really think that I wasn't gonna come back for ya? You must've had the dreams as well?"

"Should we intervene? Their not going to kill each other are they?" Vanille asked from where she and Serah stood at the kitchen door. "They should be fine. Good thing Claire's gunblade is locked up in a safe place."

Keeping eye contact, Lightning took a step forward into Fangs personal space. "You were the one who got me into this mess. My job, my life, you ruined everything. I suggest you leave and stay the hell away from us." The older Farron stated storming upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind herself. The rose haired girl walked up to the huntress. "Fang..." She noticed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The shorter Farron put her hand on Fangs shoulder. "Lets leave Claire to calm down. Come back and see Snow, he'll be pleased to see you." She said walking both women out of the house and locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

I am so sorry about the delay in this story. This chapter was a bit of a pain to type out. I will try my hardest to get the story rolling. Thanks for the comments and support in the reviews, I very much appreciate it guys and girls. As usual, disclaimer is on chapter 1. Anyway onto the story.

**A lovers gift**

Chapter 3

Anger. That was all she could feel. It burned through her veins, threatening to burst. 'how dare she come into my home like nothings changed.' The pinkette could only sit on the edge of her bed, willing her anger to subside. The urge to punch a hole in the wall was great, but lightning had managed to keep it under control. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she knew there was one thing that she could do to calm herself further. Grabbing her sports bag and uniform, lighting made her way down the stairs and, after grabbing her keys, made her way out of her home.

Meanwhile at Serah and Snows home, Fang just sat defeated on the sofa. Green eyes staring into nothing, her mind wandering back to earlier, the anger in the soldiers eyes, the hurtful words. She hoped that she wouldn't be kicked out of her child's life. The brunette would do everything in her power to see her child, everyone would help to make the pinkette see sense, hell Serah could get her sister to do anything.

Snow stood in the doorway, not wanting to disturb his friend but not knowing how to help her either. "How long do you think sis can stay angry with Fang for?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen where the other two women were. "I'm not sure," Serah replied "I haven't seen Claire this angry since our parents passed away. And i'm guessing the pregnancy hormones aren't helping the situation." "You don't think that sis would ban Fang from seeing their child do you? I mean its a lot for all of us to take in..." Vanille just sat at the kitchen table, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help worrying about the situation. All she could hope for was that Lightning wouldn't stay made for long.

Lightning arrived at the guardian corps base and after flashing her ID to the guard at the main gate, she drove into her designated parking place outside her office. 'Thank god I can escape here.' Thought the pinkette to herself as she opened the door. The pinkette's office just had a filing cabinet, desk and chair. Everything had its place, even a picture of the gang. Sitting at her desk, Lightning sat back and contemplated what her next step was. Could she really care for a child? Would Fang stay true to her word and stick around if she kept it?

Her office door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. A man in a generals uniform walked in and shut the door behind him. He was a tall, muscular man with short, dark hair with flecks of grey in places and piercing blue eyes that could break an enemy's composure with one look. His gaze softened when he spotted the pinkette. "Claire," He said with a smile. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you here until Monday morning."

Quickly standing from her chair, Lightning saluted the general. "Sir, I know that I'm not supposed to be here until Monday, but-" "Its fine, don't worry about it," General Amodar said with a chuckle. "You just cant stay away from this place can you? You should really spend some time with your sister. When was the last time you spent some quality time with Serah?"

The pinkette lowered her arm to her side " We spoke this morning Sir." Moving round her desk she prepared herself for the conversation she was to have 'No time like the present. "General. There is another reason why I'm here. You see-" The phone ringing interrupted the pinkette. 'Damn it. Am I constantly going to be interrupted?' General Amodar picked up the phone as he studied Lightning. "It's OK, you can tell me later." He said. "This is General Amodar," a long pause, his face turning serious. " How long haven't they updated us on the situation?" He looked back at Lightning, who had a confused expression. "I'll be right over to discuss our next move."

"What's the problem Sir? Is there something Wrong?" The pinkette asked watching the older man turn to walk out of the door. There was only one thing that gave him that look, and it wasn't good. "We sent some men to Gran Pulse to check out a disturbance. We had updates every hour on their progress but we haven't received any news for 2 ½ hours. We don't quite know what's happened to the other group so we're sending a search party out to find them." The pinkette knew it would be a risk, but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing "I'll lead the search party." The General turned round "Are you sure? You should really be at home Claire, you've been working nearly every day, you look exhausted now-" I want to Sir." The determination was evident in her eyes. "Alright, get changed into your uniform and meet me in my office in five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

I know I haven't been keeping up with this story, life and writers block got in the way. No excuse I know, I've got so many followers for this story I'm not going to give up on it. But anyway, you've been waiting for this moment, lets get on with the story.

All disclaimers are in chapter one, yada, yada. This chapter is M for a reason people, enjoy.

**A lovers gift**

_Dawn was Fangs favourite time of the day. The calmness she felt as the sun shone beyond the horizon. The silence of Oerba before the other residents awoke to greet the day, but there was now a different reason that she loved mornings, mainly the pink hair tangled in her fingers, the owner of said hair currently between her legs, putting her tongue to better use, in Fangs opinion, than shouting harsh words at the brunette._

_As her moans fell from her lips, the huntress couldn't believe this was happening. Thoughts of the pinkette in between her thighs always managed to leave her so turned on to the point it hurt. Her evenings were usually spent away from the group, trying to quell her desire running through her veins by her own fingers ghosting over her aroused flesh, muffling her moans so she didn't arouse suspicion from her comrades, especially a certain pink haired soldier._

_Blue eyes looked up at the huntress. The way her sweat soaked hair framed her face, the low groans falling from her lips, the way the early morning sunlight streamed through the window, giving the brunette a goddess like look, to which Lightning had no problem worshipping her day or night. Her hands trailed up tanned skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, towards her breasts. Finding straining nipples under her fingertips, the pinkette pulled on the sensitive and straining flesh, making Fangs eyes roll into her head and her moans becoming loader and more difficult to contain until the brunettes release hit her like a tsunami._

_Strong hands found their way into pink strands as Fangs body raised off of the bed and the soldiers name fell from her lips. Her body shook with aftershocks and Lightning couldn't tear her eyes away as she made her way up the bed to lie next to Fang. Both were quiet apart from heavy breathing coming from the huntress,blue eyes watched her chest rising and falling with each breath. After a while, a chuckle could be heard, breaking the soldier out of her trance, blue met emerald. Lightning could feel the love and adoration Fang had for her, feeling it more as they settled into an embrace._

"_Well,that was fun, 'ey sunshine." Fangs voice still strained from their earlier activities. "Shut up Fang." the soldier replied with a smug grin, burying herself further into the warm body next to her. Another chuckle, "I'm just amazed you can use your mouth for better more useful things other than bossing people round." A sudden pinch to her side made the huntress yelp. "Ow, I'm just sayin' is all."_

_It was Lightnings turn to laugh, a sound Fang would do anything to hear again. "So...what does this mean?" Those words made the grin fall from the pinkette's face. Lifting herself up from the bed and looking down at the tanned body beside her, she contemplated what it all meant. 'What does this all mean? I've shown a side of myself to Fang I'm not sure I wanted her, even anyone to see.' Emerald eyes saw the hesitation in the soldier, so she sat up and placed a hand on her pale cheek. "Don't over think things." She said "Just forget I said anything, OK? We need you to have a clear head when we fight Orphan." with a nod from the pinkette, they settled back into bed, cuddling close awaiting sleep to take over once again._

Present day

Tears welled in emerald eyes as the huntress watched the local children play in the street outside Serah and Snows home. 'Will Light ever let me see our child. Or would she – no, she wouldn't.' There was no way the soldier would get rid of the life they created. Stop Fang from seeing their child maybe, but never that. Moving away from the window she noticed Vanille standing in the doorway, a sad expression on her face. Moving to stand in front of the younger woman, the brunette pulled her into a hug and allowed her tears to fall.

As Lightning and her specially selected team of soldiers made their way to the area of Mah'habara, she could sense the uncertainty from her comrades. The fear of the unknown. From the call general Amodar received, this mission wasn't going to be straight forward. "OK," The pinkette said, the authority evident in her voice, "Follow my lead but stick close together, we need to find the others without any casualties if we can help it." After a chorus of 'Yes ma'am's the group made their way into the unknown.

"What am going to do Vanille?" Fang sobbed into her friends shoulder. "Lightning hates me and I only want to be able to take care of her and our child." The rosette had never seen the brunette so broken. She felt helpless as she couldn't think of any way to help. "I'm sure Lightning will come to her senses soon, we just have to be patient and realise she cant keep you away from them."

The huntress pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not even sure she's going to change her mind..." They sat on the sofa, neither of the women saying a word, just the voices coming from the TV in the kitchen. "Hey guys, you need to come and see this." Snow called out from the other room. As they made their way into the room, the huntress focused on what the reporter was saying. " News has just come in that a group of Guardian Corps soldiers that were sent to a disturbance in the Mah'habara area of Gran Pulse are currently missing in action. They were sent to find out what this disturbance could be, but haven't been able to update their progress in some time."

The brunette couldn't help but think something didn't fell right about the situation, she turned pale at the next conversation. " We have General Amodar on the phone to explain the situation at hand. What have Guardian Corps decided to do about this?" The Generals voice came through the TV speakers "We have decided to send a search party lead by Lieutenant Farron, to find out what has happened. Hopefully our men will be found safe and well."


End file.
